


Dernier Sourire

by Senestran



Series: Origine d'une Etoile [1]
Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Fluff and Angst, Lots of OC - Freeform, Mystery, Worldbuilding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senestran/pseuds/Senestran
Relationships: OC Relationships
Series: Origine d'une Etoile [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812991





	1. Introduction

Salutations honorables lecteurs. Si vous êtes toujours là c’est que soit vous êtes trop loin dans le temps pour savoir précisément l’incongruité de la situation, soit que malgré votre dégoût vous êtes toujours intéressés par ce qu’il va advenir de cette pauvre créature que je suis.

Comme je vous l’avais laissé sous entendre au début, je suis une Exaltée. Enfin pour être plus précis, je suis ce que l’on appelait autrefois une élue de Luna, Exaltée Céleste lunaire et ce que les gens appellent maintenant un anathème d’argent … un démon bestial.

Le pire en ce qui me concerne c’est qu’involontairement cette appellation est en partie correcte … je suis bien un démon. Certes, pas tout à fait. J’ai conservé juste ce qu’il faut de mon âme humaine pour garder ma raison et ma conscience, mais je n’en suis pas moins devenu en grande partie ce que je hais le plus … ironique n’est-ce pas ?

  
  


J’en entends aussi certains d’entre vous commencent à monter aux créneaux sur le fait que je vous ai dit que je connaissais bien la Grande Contagion et la Croisade de Balor … avouez que la discussion entre Luna et Lypothymie sur la guerre qui ravage Création semble bien correspondre à cette croisade, non ?

« Mais c’est impossible ! » vous écriez-vous sûrement. « La Grande Contagion et la Croisade ont débuté à quelques années d’intervalle. Les Raksha ont profité de la mort massive des humains et des Sang-Dragons pour attaquer, bla bla bla. Or, elle a passé un siècle entre les mains de sa tortionnaire, ça ne colle pas ! »

Et vous avez parfaitement raison, chers lecteurs, mais comme je l’ai appris avec la plus grande stupéfaction de la bouche même de ma Dame, le temps qui passe ne veut pas toujours dire la même chose selon les lieux et c’est encore pire à Malféas où un démon puissant peu ralentir ou accélérer le flux du temps à son gré dans son domaine.

Pendant plus d’un siècle j’avais été torturée et abusée physiquement, abîmée, écorchée, brisée pour me punir, me dompter ou simplement lorsque Lypothymie voulait lutter contre elle-même. Pendant un peu plus de cent ans je fus traumatisée psychologiquement de la pire façon qui soit en étant obligée de me voir accomplir des actes atroces par mes propres yeux, voir mes propres mains estropier et mutiler serfs et esclaves humains. Tout cela sans compter toutes les fois ou je dus subir ces viols indirects lorsque l’envie de sexe pour luter contre sa mélancolie lui semblait attrayante ou parfois, juste pour le plaisir me faire souffrir.

Après que ma colossale crise de pleurs m’eut assommé au point de me faire sombrer dans le sommeil entre les bras de la plus étrange des déesses, je me suis réveillé dans un endroit plus étrange encore et dont je ne vous dirais malheureusement rien. Mais elle était toujours auprès de moi et lors de la longue conversation qui suivit, Luna me dit que nous étions au début de l’an 698 du calendrier du Shogunat, en fin de Terre Ascendante … J’avais contracté le grand mal puis invoqué Lypothymie la première nuit de la Calibration, donc à la toute fin de l’an 696 ! Toutes ces décennies d’horreurs pour moi, n’avaient représenté qu’un peu plus de deux ans sur Création.

  
  


Voilà le portrait du monde que Luna me peignit alors. La Grande Contagion n’avait pas encore disparu, continuant à avancer vers la vaste mer de l’Ouest et rongeant les régions les plus reculées du Nord et du Sud. Et un an après mon enlèvement à Malféas, soit deux ans après le début de l’épidémie, les forces du Kaos avaient inexplicablement brisés les barrières entourant le monde, se déversant sur Création. Ceux qui avaient miraculeusement survécut au grand mal se faisaient massacrer par les Raksha et le tissu de la réalité était en train de se déchirer à mesure qu’ils ravageaient le monde.

Bien sur je fus choquée et bouleversée d’entendre ça. Imaginez. Vous arrivez enfin à revenir dans le monde que vous pensiez perdu à jamais, mais vous apprenez, même si vous vous en doutiez, que tellement de temps a passé pour vous que tout ce que vous connaissiez a disparu. Puis vous apprenez qu’en fin de compte, non, le temps n’a pas passé de la même façon et que le monde que vous aviez laissé derrière est presque inchangé … mais qu’il est en train de disparaître, dévoré par le Kaos, rampant sur les talons des Raksha, dirigés par un puissant parmi les puissants se faisant appeler Balor.

Si je n’avais pas déjà tant pleuré, je crois que j’aurais remis le couvert tant je me sentais abattue. Malgré tout j’ai trouvé la force et le courage de lui poser les questions qui me taraudaient.

« Mais qu’attendez-vous de moi, Ô puissante Incarna ? Je viens à peine de m’échapper. Vous venez à peine de m’exalter … que puis-je faire de mes maigres moyens dans tout cela ?

– Chacun a son rôle, même mineur dans cette guerre et tu es tout sauf mineure. Tu es sans aucun doute la plus étrange et la plus puissante recrue que je n’ai jamais choisi. Ton désir de survivre était si fort que je l’ai entendu à travers la frontière des mondes. Malgré ce qu’elle a fait de toi, je ne regrette pas mon choix, car tes connaissances et ta maîtrise de l’essence sont déjà celles d’un guerrier expérimenté.

– Mais … je suis un monstre … et un monstre enceint. Je vais devoir m’habituer à ma … mes nouvelles natures, faire face à une guerre et, peut-être, élever un enfant. Tout cela dans un temps terriblement court. Ma Dame … êtes-vous vraiment sûre de ne pas avoir fait d’erreur ?

– Notre Mère t’a entendu et t’aime … Porte ton regard sur le monde … Observe et choisis ce qui te paraît juste en ton âme et conscience et cela suffira » ces paroles on ne peut plus cryptiques furent parmi les derniers mots qu’elle prononça après m’avoir raccompagné et me laisser seule dans la vaste plaine alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre.

  
  


Voici donc à quoi ressembla mon retour dans notre monde … charmant n’est-ce pas ?

Mais au moins j’étais vivante, libre et je me sentais prête à affronter n’importe qui … ne venant pas de l’autre côté. Je savais que les choses seraient compliquées, même si je n’avais pas encore idée d’à quel point. Car là où les autres lunaires et leur deux vraies formes sont la fusion entre l’humain et l’animal, réunissant l’intelligence, l’adaptabilité et la férocité face à l’adversité … j’étais un agglomérat saugrenu de trois êtres n’ayant pas été conçus pour cohabiter.

Telle fut le début de ma nouvelle histoire … et j’espérais de toutes mes forces qu’elle serait moins terrible que la précédente.


	2. Ils étaient une fois

Je n’ai aucune honte à le dire, mais après tout ça … et après avoir cherché où j’étais, ma première destination fut Semaden.

Même sans avoir le compte exact, je savais que j’avais passé bien trop de temps entre les griffes invisibles de Lypothymie et j’avais jusque-là été persuadée que ceux que j’avais connu et aimés, ceux qui avaient miraculeusement survécu à la maladie, Jonquille, mes neveux, les enfants de l’école étaient sûrement morts de vieillesse alors que je demeurais toujours la même.

Mais maintenant les choses étaient différentes ! Seulement deux années avaient passé pour eux. J’allais pouvoir retrouver les miens. Mais … mais étaient-ils encore les miens ? M’accepteraient-ils malgré ce que j’étais devenue ? Ça malheureusement, j’en ai un peu douté, mais pas pour la raison que vous penseriez.

Je n’avais pas été très curieuse de ma personne, mais en étanchant ma soif auprès d’un cours d’eau, ce que je vis me surpris et me désespéra. Fini la plantureuse créature que ma geôlière avait faite de moi il y a longtemps et si peu à la fois. J’avais repris mon ancienne apparence et je me rendis compte à quel point j’avais mésestimé ce que Luna avait appelé les vraies formes. Nous pouvons apprendre à devenir n’importe quoi voir n’importe qui, mais toujours nous conservons nos vraies formes.

J’avais certes, vaguement l’impression d’avoir vieilli de deux ans … mais surtout, ce qui m’horrifia et qui horrifierai quiconque que je croiserais c’était les larges meurtrissures grises couvrant une bonne partie de mes bras et de ma poitrine jusqu’à mon menton. J’avais beau savoir que je n’étais plus malade et ne ressentais aucune douleurs, cela n’en restait pas moins pour tous, quelque chose à fuir absolument. J’allais devoir apprendre à cacher ça, mais heureusement, je savais que maintenant je pouvais le faire grâce aux talents naturels dont Luna nous a fait grâce.

Et à mon grand désarroi, un autre souci se profilait. J’étais sortie de Malféas au petit bonheur la chance et je n’étais pas particulièrement proche de chez moi. Impossible de trouver le moindre village habité pour demander ma route … et le ciel nocturne avait changé. Il y avait moins d’étoiles au firmament qu’avant et il était difficile de m’orienter. Je finis heureusement par tomber sur un site incontournable dont mes connaissances scolaires d’autrefois suffisaient à reconnaître, même de loin, Denandsor, la cité des faiseurs, la citée silencieuse s’étendait au loin vers l’est. À partir de là je sus qu’il me faudrait plusieurs mois pour arriver … plusieurs mois à travers un monde en guerre.

  
  


Je peux vous dire, honorables lecteurs, que ce que je vis pendant mon cheminement me remua presque plus que Malféas. Oh, bien sur rien n’était aussi malsain, glauque et corrompu que ce que j’ai pu voir là-bas, mais ce sont mes racines humaines qui criaient de panique. La folie de ce que les démons eux-mêmes appellent la cité folle ne peut rivaliser avec le Kaos en personne et lorsque c’est votre monde qui le subit c’est profondément perturbant.

À part les très anciens d’entre nous qui on subit le massacre de l’usurpation, rare sont ceux qui ont vécu la grande contagion et la croisade de l’intérieur … je crois que c’est l’une des choses que j’ai toujours reprochées à ces bien pensant qui me cracherons dessus dans les années à venir. Bien sur ils se sont battus, mais ont-ils souffert ce que nous avons souffert ? Protéger Création est notre rôle et notre raison d’être … mais que protège-t-on s’il n’y a plus âmes qui vivent pour peupler cette terre ?

J’ai vu des merveilles abominables se dérouler sous mes yeux impuissants. Qui peu comprendre la vraie folie sans avoir vu des morceaux de la réalité se fracturer et devenir soudain autre chose, comme une fontaine de cristal liquide jaillissant en un geyser au sommet d’une colline et se changer en armée de bêtes de verre en dévalant les pentes pour aller déchiqueter une forêt et les frêles humains qui s’y étaient réfugiés ?

Qui peut appréhender l’impuissance sans voir un groupe de survivants, hommes, femmes, enfants et bétail crier de douleur et de terreur alors que leurs corps fondaient et s’aggloméraient pour donner naissance à un Béhémoth sous le regard rieur et fou d’un puissant Raksha ?

Comment garder le moindre espoir lorsque enfin, enfin, après une bataille sans queue ni tête, le bataillon de la septième légion du Shogunat défendant Hollow arriva à vaincre l’immense armée de fae qui attaquaient la cité et que tout à coup le haut noble qui les dirigeaient se sacrifia pour la gloire de Balor. La toute puissance contenue derrière son frêle masque de mensonges et de cauchemars fut relâchée et pas une seule forme de vie ne survécut sur un bon kilomètre … tous finirent déchiquetés en lambeaux hurlant et ils hurlèrent pendant des siècles sous la forme de tourbillons de vent tranchant comme les lames qu’ils portaient dans ce que les habitants de ce qu’il restait de la ville appelleraient le quartier des feux errant.

Je ne sais pas. Tout comme je ne sais pas comment j’ai survécu à travers tout ça. Bien sur ma force nouvelle m’a permis d’affronter et de vaincre quelque fae de rang inférieur que je croisais bien malgré moi, mais je savais pertinemment après tout ça que jamais je ne pourrais tenir tête à l’un de leurs généraux. Et je ne voyais pas vraiment qui le pourrait.  
  
  


Je réussis malgré tout à sauver quelques vies sur mon chemin. Je ne savais pas si ces vies ne seraient pas fauchées dans les mois suivant ou le lendemain, mais je devais aider, je devais mettre ma force au service de ceux qui ne pouvaient se défendre. Voilà pourquoi j’avais été choisie. Pas pour me battre dans une guerre qui me dépassait, mais pour sauver ceux qui pouvaient l’être, ceux qui ne pouvaient se sauver eux-mêmes. Chaque vie était importante, chaque vie, chaque mémoire sauvait un peu de Création en ne l’oubliant pas.

C’est ainsi, qu’après avoir passé le fleuve Yanazee et approchant des rives de la rivière de l’Avarice, je fus mise à l’épreuve du feu un brin plus sérieusement alors que je n’étais plus qu’à deux semaines de ma destination.

Un petit groupe de fae et leur noble chef était en train de ravager leurs prises de guerre. Je n’ai pas hésité longtemps et j’ai lancé tout ce que je pouvais sur ces atroces créatures avant de finir ce qu’il restait en utilisant pour la seconde fois seulement ma forme de guerre. Heureusement pour moi, ils étaient en train de ravager leurs proies, car le combat avait été rude et l’îlot de stabilité dans lequel nous étions les empêchait de se régénérer. Oui, en gros j’ai achevé des blessés, mais il n’y a pas de petites victoires dans une guerre où les attaquant veulent vous annihiler.

Malheureusement, sur la quinzaine de prisonniers il n’en restait que cinq de … vivants. Trois humains un peu amochés et deux officiers Sang-Dragons.

Pris dans les affres du ravage, ils n’avaient pas été assez conscients pour se souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé, sauf une des Sang-Dragons qui lors de mon attaque avait même réussi à m’aider à achever le noble et donc avait pleinement conscience de ce que j’étais. Mais étrangement, lorsque les autres revinrent à eux, elle leur expliqua qu’un esprit avait vaincu les Raksha avant de succomber au moment où l’un d’entre eux ramenait une nouvelle proie … Moi. Pourquoi mentait-elle pour moi alors que j’étais une anathème, un monstre que les Sang-Dragons se faisaient un devoir d’abattre depuis des siècles ?

Entrant dans le jeu de la jeune officier aux cheveux couleur de feu, je leur expliquais, le plus naïvement possible, venir du sud des terres de Semaden et d’y avoir été capturée alors que je cherchais à m’y rendre pour demander l’aide du Taimyo-tuva qui dirigeait la cité. J’appris alors qu’ils venaient de Chute Grise et qu’ils avaient été envoyés comme d’autres groupe pour battre le rappel des troupes éparpillées dans la Province des Rivières. Le Chumyo Nefvarin Gilshalos avait ordonné le repli de la septième légion à Deheleshen.

C’est alors qu’à ma grande surprise, la jeune officier décida de m’accompagner pour prendre contact avec le Taimyo et les survivants de Semaden pour les faire partir vers Deheleshen ou l’Île Bénie. Aucun des quatre survivants ne la contredit et nous nous séparèrent après avoir rejoint la rivière de l’Avarice.

Bien entendu je fus on ne peut plus méfiante envers elle. Comme je l’avais appris sur la route, sauver la vie des gens ne les rend pas toujours reconnaissants. Mais après le départ de ses compagnons elle se contenta de me demander si je voulais vraiment aller à Semaden ou si c’était aussi vrai que son histoire de Dieu sauveur, avant de se mettre en marche sans attendre ma réponse.

C’est ainsi que je fis connaissance avec la lieutenant Kagaya Hoshi de la presque éteinte, gens Écarlate.


	3. Étoile Écarlate

Le voyage avec Kagaya me fit un bien incroyable. Nos premiers contacts furent bien sur difficiles. Nous marchions côte à côte, mais toujours à bonne distance l’une de l’autre et la première nuit nous l’avons passé à nous surveiller mutuellement à la lueur de la lune.

C’est la deuxième nuit, fatigue et faim faisant qui nous força la main. Nous étions maintenant en Air ascendant, le début de la saison la plus froide et après une première nuit à grelotter comme des idiotes, nous avions vraiment besoin d’un feu, même minime. Et mes maigres restes de chasse n’allait pas nous nourrir toutes les deux. Surtout qu’en voyant ses cernes je compris que les séquelles laissées par les fae semblaient plus lourdes qu’elle n’essayait de le laisser paraître.  
Lorsque j’entendis son ventre gargouiller, j’ai craqué et lui ai donné la cuisse de lapin que je venais de cuire. Elle la prit, un peu hésitante, mais l’insistance bruyante de son estomac la fit céder. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en la regardant engloutir mon pauvre repas … et je ne pus retenir mon propre gargouillement … et elle éclata de rire.

C’est bête, mais cela suffit à briser la glace ce soir-là. Deux cruches affamée faisant un concours de gargouillis autour d’un feu rachitique.

  
  


Les jours suivant nous apprîmes à nous connaître un peu et à nous faire assez confiance pour marcher à distance de bras et non plus de voix.

« Dis, Kagaya … Pourquoi as-tu menti à tes frères d’armes ? Finis-je par lui demander.

– Pour quoi faire ? Attaquer celle qui venait de me sauver la vie ? Et potentiellement nous faire massacrer au passage par ladite sauveuse vu notre état ? Rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

– Mais … ne suis-je pas une ennemie ? Une … enfin tu vois quoi, bafouillais-je alors.

– Anathème ? Ouais … peut-être bien, mais après ce que j’ai vu les fae faire ces derniers mois … ce que ceux qui nous ont attrapé étaient en train de nous faire subir … sans toi on aurait tous fini en macchabées ou transformés en bouts de viande sans âme. Et après ça tu m’as donné ton repas alors que tu avais faim aussi. Franchement … j’avoue ne plus trop savoir quoi en penser, mais en ce qui te concerne … » termina-t-elle alors un peu timidement en me tendant la main. Mais lorsque, surprise, je la saisis, au lieu de me la serrer elle m’attira vers elle et passa l’autre bras autours de mes épaules. Son visage rougit et sa posture coincée me fit comprendre que sa raideur était plus dû au manque d’habitude que de crainte.

« … Merci de m’avoir sauvé, Sourire » murmura-t-elle alors. Ce geste me réchauffa le cœur à un point qu’il vous serait difficile à imaginer. Certes j’avais câliné une démone à l’aspect et à la gentillesse presque humaine, serré dans les bras une déesse qui avait pris les traits de ma mère … mais là c’était simplement humain. Plus simple, plus naturel et cela faisait tellement, tellement longtemps.

  
  


Nous finîmes le trajet, presque comme deux vieilles camarades. Bien sur nous discutions peu et souvent à voix basse pour éviter tout danger, mais après plus d’une semaine de marche nous en étions arrivées à parler de nous, de nos vies. J’ai même fini par lui raconter ma triste histoire, en restant très flou sur ma captivité à Malféas et en faisant totalement l’impasse sur comment les choses s’étaient terminées. Elle fut profondément choquée, mais après une demi-journée de silence, elle finit par me dire qu’elle comprenait mon geste et qu’il est difficile de juger les gens dans une situation aussi désespérée et que si après tout ça j’étais capable de risquer ma vie pour aider des inconnus, dont des ennemis potentiels, c’est que j’étais plus humaine que certains des siens.

J’en appris également un peu plus sur elle, sa vie rude, née d’une mère patricienne morte en couche et élevée par un père militaire dans une famille ancienne et dont elle et un demi-frère beaucoup plus vieux et maintenant subalterne du dirigeant de Chute Grise étaient les seuls représentant à s’être exaltés. Le poids qui fut mis sur ses épaules était ridicule. Réussite, gloire, mariage et reproduction … la vie n’était pas rose dans ce genre de lignée pour les femmes Sang-Dragons.

  
  


Nous en étions à dormir serrées l’une contre l’autre pour nous tenir chaud et à nous pousser littéralement au cul pour franchir les aplombs rocheux un peu trop haut et abrupt lorsque enfin nous arrivâmes sur les terres de Semaden. Je ne pus m’empêcher de trotter, presque sautiller, en approchant de l’orée de la forêt se trouvant au sud-ouest de la ville et bien sur elle en profita pour me titiller en me demandant si je ne serai pas mieux en cabri.

Mais une fois passé l’éblouissement en franchissant les frondaisons … j’eus de la façon la plus cinglante qui soit les réponses aux questions qui me taraudaient depuis le début de mon périple … Avaient-ils survécu au grand mal ces deux dernières années ? Les enfants allaient-ils me reconnaître ? Ma sœur allait-elle me pardonner ? … Non. Ils ne feraient rien de tout cela, car … il n’y avait rien.

Devant nous une plaine verdoyante immaculée. Le chemin par lequel nous avions traversé la forêt s’arrêtait là, sur rien. Pas la moindre trace de quoi que ce soit. Pas de route ni de champs, pas de rues de terre battue ni de pavés, pas de fondations ni de caves, pas de rire ni de cris, pas de combat ni de morts … juste rien ! Comme si la ville n’avait jamais existé.

Bien sûr mon esprit refusa de croire ce que mes yeux voyaient et je me mis à errer, un flot de larmes coulant librement sur mon visage. Balbutiante, les lèvres tremblantes, je me dirigeais vers là où aurait dû se tenir la porte en arche. Puis, alors que pour Kagaya qui ne savait trop comment réagir, je cheminais étrangement au milieu de la prairie d’herbes hautes. Pour moi, je serpentais dans les rues où je m’étais construit un début de vie d’adulte après avoir tout perdu.

Je finis par arriver devant le bâtiment où j’avais vécu près d’une année, le bâtiment où nous avions installé l’école et l’orphelinat. Chancelante, je m’installais derrière le pupitre et me retournait vers la classe pour regarder leurs sourires joyeux ou leurs moues boudeuses, les yeux brillants impatients d’entendre la suite de l’histoire commencée la veille, les regards rêveurs plus intéressés par les oiseaux dehors que par la leçon du jour … je ne vis que les herbes sauvages et les cheveux rougeoyant de Kagaya voletant dans le vent. Derrière elle la plaine, puis la forêt. Pas de murs, pas d’enfants ni de classe … juste son regard où se mêlaient tristesse et pitié. Je m’effondrais, évanouie.

  
  


Une chanson murmurée dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas encore et de légères pressions sur ma main en rythme avec la mélodie accueillirent mon réveil … ainsi que la douce chaleur d’un feu et l’odeur de la viande grillée. J’entrouvris les yeux et vis que nous étions à l’orée de la forêt. La nuit était tombée et la pleine lune trônait dans le ciel où tant d’étoiles manquaient.

Kagaya me tenait la main et chantonnait … elle regardait droit devant elle et des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Bien sûr qu’il avait fallu que nous soyons là le soir de la pleine lune ! Alors que mon esprit remettait en place les événements de la journée et qu’une boule froide de désespoir se formait dans ma poitrine, je ne pus m’empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle pleurait ainsi.

« Kagaya ? Qu’y a-t-il ? demandais-je en tournant immanquablement la tête dans la direction qu’elle fixait

« Non ! Sourire, ne regarde pas ! » s’écria-t-elle … mais trop tard.

Les champs étaient là, dévastés. Le mur d’enceinte au sommet duquel des gens que je reconnaissais semblaient se tenir prêt à une attaque imminente, armes en main. Un effondrement dans le mur était en train d’être comblé en catastrophe et parmi eux… était-ce une illusion jouée par mon esprit meurtri ou une triste réalité … ma sœur Jonquille. Ils étaient là, tous. La ville était de retour. Mais mur comme habitants, tout était translucide, légèrement mouvant comme une image à la surface de l’eau. Un nuage passa alors devant la lune et son ombre sembla effacer la ville à mesure qu’elle avançait.

Mon hurlement de colère, de désespoir et de rage se perdit dans les herbes de la plaine alors que Kagaya me prenait tant bien que mal contre elle.

Ils n’étaient pas morts, mais c’était pire. Le Kaos les avait dévorés et plus jamais ils ne feraient partie de notre monde. Rémanences évanescentes n’apparaissant qu’à la lumière de la pleine lune avant de disparaître sans laisser la moindre trace. Voilà ce qu’il était advenu de la dernière chose qui me raccrochait à mon ancienne vie.

À ce moment, mon esprit fut submergé par un besoin simple et unique … massacrer autant de Raksha que je le pourrais.


	4. Un dernier Sourire

Kayaga n’essaya pas de me dissuader, mais plus de me raisonner. Essayant de me rappeler de ne pas agir de façon irréfléchie et sous le coup de la colère.

« Il ne faut pas agir par rage Sourire, mais méthodiquement … Je comprends que tu veuilles les venger et franchement j’aimerais faire ça avec toi si je n’avais pas des ordres »

Ce fut le moment douloureux qui me rappela qui et ce qu’elle était et que notre complicité naissante n’avait jamais été faite pour durer. Elle était venue pour transmettre les ordres du Chumyo au Taimyo.

« Nous ne pouvons rester ici Sourire. Je suis vraiment et du fond du cœur, désolée pour toi, mais la zone a succombé au Kaos et si nous restons, nous risquons d’en subir les effets. Il faut retourner à la rivière Avarice … s’il te plaît »

Je fus surprise. Elle ne parlait pas de me laisser là, mais de repartir ensemble. Et sa remarque sur le Kaos me fit également réagir … cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois maintenant et je n’avais rien fait contre ma grossesse. Avais-je inconsciemment décidé de garder l’enfant ? Je n’en étais toujours pas sûre, mais même si elle ne se voyait pas encore, je ne pouvais l’ignorer.

Cet enfant m’avait finalement, si j’en croyais les dire de Luna … et j’étais mal placée pour en douter, sauvé la vie. Malgré le sentiment d’horreur et de panique qui me faisait trembler de la tête aux pieds en pensant à son père, Ethernais et moi-même n’étions-nous pas la preuve que notre nature ne détermine pas toujours qui nous sommes ?

Je ne voulais pas mettre au monde un enfant dans ce monde déchiqueté, sans même savoir si nous survivrions à tout cela, mais oui … je voulais le garder … je voulais être mère. Et il était hors de question que mon premier acte soit de l’exposer au Kaos en restant à me morfondre sur place.

Nous repartîmes alors vers la rivière avec pour but de rejoindre Sijan où, sans l’évoquer, nous savions que nous nous séparerions.

  
  


Notre épopée fut courte et s’interrompit brutalement. Une semaine seulement après être partie, nous nous sommes faites prendre en embuscade par une bande de Raksha en traversant un bois.

Nous étions en bonne condition toutes les deux et notre réponse fut brutale. La maîtrise du daiklave de Kagaya était impressionnante et plusieurs têtes sautèrent dès le début de l’échauffourée. De mon côté, je découvris que lancer le sortilège ‘’Mort des papillons d’obsidienne’’ au milieu d’une troupe d’ennemi avait un effet se rapprochant de la macédoine de légume.

Mais malgré toutes nos prouesses, ils étaient nombreux et nos réserves d’essence fondaient comme neige au soleil. Le coup de grâce fut l’apparition d’un noble guerrier, un Cataphracte qui voyant ses larbins se faire écharper par une Sang-Dragon et une élue de la Lune, vit là une occasion d’ajouter un glorieux combat à son histoire.

La balance du combat s’effondra en notre défaveur de façon impressionnante et brutale. Malgré les parades et les feintes, malgré les blessures que nous lui infligions, il finit par désarmer Kagaya en lui transperçant son épaule directrice il la prit à la gorge. Je m’élançais alors en grondant, lui intimant l’ordre de la lâcher, mais sa réponse fut un revers de main en travers du museau qui m’envoya valser à plusieurs mètres à travers les arbres.

Nos sauveurs arrivèrent miraculeusement au bon moment, mais s’ils arrivèrent à vaincre le Cataphracte d’un magnifique tir d’essence élémentaire dans le dos, ils sonnèrent aussi le fin de notre aventure à deux. Car si les Trois Sang-Dragons accompagnés de quelques hommes à l’équipement abîmé et aux multiples plaies pensées venaient de nous sauver la mise … ils m’avaient aussi très clairement vu.  
« Attention ! Restez sur vos gardes. Il y a un Anathème ! » hurla celui qui semblait diriger en pointant dans la direction où j’avais été éjectée.

À ce moment, Kagaya me lança un regard tellement triste qu’il me fit mal au cœur… mais je savais que j’avais le même regard. Nous n’avions passé qu’un petit mois ensemble, mais malgré nos méfiances et nos craintes nous avions réussi nouer un lien, puis à dépasser ces obstacles et commencer à forger une amitié née de l’adversité. Aucune de nous ne voulaient que nous nous séparions de cette façon, mais nous savions que nous n’avions pas le choix.

Je vis sa bouche bouger et dans un bruissement d’air, sa voix me parvint comme si elle me murmurait à l’oreille : « Au revoir Sourire et merci pour tout. Maintenant cour ! » Et essuyant une larme, elle se redressa malgré sa blessure et lança d’une voix forte à l’attention du chez du groupe

« Chuzei Kagaya Hoshi Écarlate. Votre rapport Chozei ! »

La distraction ne dura que quelques secondes, mais l’effet de surprise me permit de prendre ma forme animale et de disparaître dans le sous-bois. Je vis quelque chose d’étrange à ce moment que je ne pus m’expliquer et qui faillit me faire rater l’opportunité offerte. Lorsqu’elle se retourna vers l’officier de rang inférieur pour l’interpeller de toute son autorité j’aurais juré avoir vu cinq dragons s’incliner vers elle … un de chacune des couleurs élémentaires.

  
  


Et j’ai fui. De toutes mes forces, malgré mes propres blessures, j’ai fui … encore. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j’ai couru ainsi, mais l’épuisement fini par avoir raison de moi.

Je passais les jours suivant à me morfondre. J’avais à nouveau perdu une amitié fraîchement créée. La seule chose qui m’apporta un peu de baume au cœur, mais qui ne m’empêcha pas de verser quelques larmes fut ce dernier sourire et cet au revoir … au revoir et non pas adieu. Malgré tout, je ne pus m’empêcher de me demander si je n’étais destinée à tout perdre, à rester toujours seule. Puis, je me souvins de cet enfant à venir et me mis à avoir peur pour lui … et à cet instant, pour la première fois je me mis à penser en mère et compris un peu mieux la mienne.

Après cela j’ai passé plusieurs mois à traîner ma misère au-delà de la rivière de l’Avarice que j’avais franchie quelque temps après ma séparation d’avec Kagaya. Une chose devint évidente et me troubla. Pas une seule fois depuis mon retour sur Création je n’avais eu mes règles et quelques fois j’avais eu des nausées matinales et différentes douleurs articulaires … ce qui était normal vu mon état, non ? Mais voilà au moins cinq mois que j’errais dans la province des rivières … et mon ventre n’avait pas grossi d’un centimètre !

Je n’avais aucun doute sur l’assertion de ma Déesse concernant ma grossesse et j’en avais même certains signes, mais dans ce cas que se passait-il ?

Et c’est perdu dans ces pensées inquiètes que je suis tombée sur une chose étrange, un signe du destin. Une espèce de petit bourg bâti à la hâte fait de toiles et de quelques rondins, entouré de fortifications bardées de fer digne d’un avant-poste militaire. À l’intérieur et sur les pourtours des gens vaquaient à leur occupation et des hommes armée d’épées de fer patrouillaient entre les cultures en repos hivernal et les murs couverts de pieux ferrés.

Rien de bien étrange en ce temps de guerre me direz-vous, mais pour moi rien de fut plus pareil, car je connaissais certains de ces visages … je reconnaissais certains enfants, bien qu’ils aient grandi. Je n’en croyais pas mes yeux. Des habitants de Semaden avaient survécu !

Des gens me virent approcher et très vite des soldats vinrent à ma rencontre. Immédiatement ils posèrent une épée de fer contre ma peau pour vérifier que je n’étais pas une fae, puis ils m’emmenèrent vers l’intérieur, sûrement pour m’interroger et me garder à l’œil.

Tout bascula lorsqu’en passant devant un baraquement j’entendis une voix … une voix que j’avais tant haïs et tant espéré. Une voix tremblante que je n’avais plus entendu que dans les recoins les plus reclus de mon esprit.

« Sourire ? C’est impossible ! C’est … c’est vraiment toi ? »

J’avais halluciné lorsque je l’avais vu parmi les reflets fantomatiques de notre cité. Elle était là, devant moi, écartant les soldats pour me prendre avec force dans ses bras. Merci dame Luna, merci Vierges de la destinée, merci père Soleil. Je l’avais retrouvé … Le dernier fragment de ma vie perdue. Ma sœur, ma Jonquille.


	5. La Fin d’un Monde

Et à peine avais-je retrouvé ceux que je désespérais d’avoir perdu, que je fus mise aux arrêts.

Forcement, qui le leur reprocherait ? Déjà, comme je l’appris assez vite, cette communauté n’était pas constituée que de survivants de Semanden, bien que les plus nombreux, mais également de ceux d’autres cités mineures et villages de toute la région.

Ils s’étaient installés là pour la proximité avec une forêt assez riche et la rivière. Bois, nourriture et fuite. Un petit embarcadère, quelques navires et les fortifications avaient été leurs premières et principales occupations, d’où l’état piteux du reste du vaste campement. Mais progressivement, une petite ville de bric et de broc était en train de voir le jour … une nouvelle Semaden.

Et même si une partie des survivants de Semaden me reconnaissaient … tous ne m’accueillirent pas à bras ouvert comme ma sœur et les orphelins ayant survécu. J’avais mystérieusement disparu et leur ‘’chef’’ le fils du Taimyo avait contracté le grand mal. Et maintenant que les fae attaquaient, je réapparaissais miraculeusement ? Je n’avais malheureusement pas de réponse simple à leur fournir et pas vraiment envie de commencer par un mensonge à peine revenu.

Le destin décida de me forcer la main d’une drôle de façon lorsque quelques jours après ma mise aux fers, une bande de gobelins gouailleurs décida de tenter sa chance contre ce campement bizarre. Lorsque j’entendis les cris des gens et les bruits de l’affrontement … repensant à ce que j’avais vu ces derniers mois, la douleur devant ma ville disparut … j’ai craqué, brisé mes fers et … pas un seul gobelin ne repartit vivant.

Je me doutais bien que la grosse bête trucidant du gobelin allait faire son effet, mais j’aurais sincèrement pensé que les choses seraient plus négatives. Est-ce que l’absence de Sang-Dragons parmi les survivants ou le fait que grâce à moi ils avaient vaincu des fae sans une seule perte ? Allez savoir, mais même si certains regards de dégoût et de peur me furent glissés régulièrement dans les temps qui suivirent … j’avais regagné ma place parmi les miens.

  
  


Et les choses évoluèrent vite. Dans les mois qui suivirent, peu d’attaques furent à dénombrer et toujours par des fae communs. Cela plus une forme de soulagement d’avoir une force de frappe surnaturelle à leurs côtés, permis aux gens d’avoir plus envi de se concentrer sur l’amélioration de leur vie et le campement commença progressivement à devenir un village.

Ma relation avec ma sœur fut un peu difficile au début. Le choc de ce que j’étais devenu et sa colère que je n’ai pas eu assez confiance en elle, d’avoir fui au lieu de venir lui parler, la mis en froid à mon égard quelque temps … assez bêtement, je crois que ce sont mes nausées et tout le toutim, qui mirent fin à la situation. Après avoir vu maman porter quelques frères et sœurs et deux enfants bien à elle, il ne lui fut pas difficile pour reconnaître les symptômes.

Le plus compliqué après ça, fut d’arriver à lui faire comprendre que toutes questions sur le père étaient bannies et ensuite de lui faire avaler le fait que bien que mon ventre n’avait toujours pas bouger d’un pouce, j’approchais du terme.

  
  


Un peu moins d’un an après mon arrivée dans la communauté, le chaos frappa notre monde. Un chaos surnaturel, mais pas le Kaos … bien au contraire. Tout commença par des vents étranges, soufflant avec force alors que le ciel était dégagé et transportant ce qui ressemblait à des teignes. Vous savez ces petites plantes s’accrochant partout et surtout dans les cheveux ? Eh bien ces teignes étaient en fer !

Puis vinrent les tempêtes. Lors d’une chasse, j’en vis une balayer un groupe d’une centaine de Raksha en train de fuir. Le spectacle fut effrayant de puissance, des lames de fer projetées par les bourrasques les lacéraient, laissant des plaies fumantes et les nuages chargés de limaille de fer les frappaient de leur foudre qui au lieu de les brûler, les calcifiait. Voir ainsi ces ennemis de notre monde, ceux contre lesquels je luttais de mon mieux depuis mon retour, fuir de terreur et périr ainsi fit courir un frisson de satisfaction le long de mon échine.

Et après ça, ce fut les grandes catastrophes. Ouragans, tremblement de terre, inondations. Des choses qui n’étaient pour la plupart pas censé arriver, surtout dans l’Est. Notre monde s’était débarrassé de l’envahisseur, mais le contrecoup fut violent. Lorsque cela commença je ne pus m’empêcher d’ouvrir mon maudit troisième œil. Marque éternellement présente de ma captivité et gravé en moi quelle que soit ma forme. La douleur déchirante me rappela pourquoi je détestais le rouvrir, mais au moins je vis. Les lignes d’essences étaient comme folles. Se tortillant, se mélangeant, se brisant, se réarrangeant. De véritables tempêtes élémentaires ravageaient le paysage. Notre monde blessé essayait-il de se guérir ou finissait-il de s’effondrer après avoir utilisé ses dernières forces pour chasser l’envahisseur ?

  
  


Mais rien de tout cela n’arriva et les choses se calmèrent. Puis la nouvelle nous parvint. Quelqu’un avait utilisé une arme cataclysmique d’autre-fois pour chasser les Raksha. La guerre était terminée. Et malgré les morts, les larmes et la souffrance, Création exulta et fêta sa survie. Le plus surprenant fut les rumeurs courant autour de celle qui avait sauvé le monde … une jeune officier Sang-Dragon aux cheveux rouges ardent … Kagaya ? Non, impossible !

Et pourtant j’eus bien la confirmation moins d’un an après lorsque nous parvint la nouvelle de la déclaration. Apparaissant dans le ciel au-dessus de toutes les villes et villages de l’Île Bénie, elle avait déclaré la fin de la Grande Contagion et la fuite ou la mort du Beau Peuple comme pierre fondatrice du Royaume et que tous devaient désormais lui obéir. Telle était la volonté de l’Impératrice Écarlate. Par les Dieux … Kagaya, que t’était-il arrivé ?

Le choc fut pour moi particulièrement brutal, mais les gens n’en avaient que faire. Trop loin, ils ne se sentaient pas concernés et il avait un monde à rebâtir … et ils le firent plutôt bien. Un monde était arrivé à sa fin, le Shogunat n’existait plus, 700 ans de paix et de gloire effacé en quelques années. Les bords de Création autrefois fixe et délimités baignaient aujourd’hui dans les franges Kaotique mixant rêve et réalité où vivaient les résidus de la croisade de Balor. La vie ne serait pas simple, mais toujours plus facile que sous la crainte de la maladie et de la gueule affamée des Raksha. Nous avions vécu la fin d’un Monde … et nous allions en bâtir un nouveau.

  
  


Les années passèrent et notre village devint une petite ville que tous appelaient Semaden. Ma sœur devint grand-mère et moi grand-tante, et je me fis oublier. J’avais sauvé bien des vies et aidé à la construction avec l’aide de la sorcellerie, mais si la plupart des gens pouvaient se faire à l’idée d’une anathème pour les protéger de monstres encore pires, une fois la paix revenue …  
En plus, un vent de ferveur immaculée souffla depuis le Royaume et la Chasse sauvage commença à faire parler d’elle. Je disparus alors complètement de leur vie et seule Jonquille sut comment me contacter en cas de réel besoin. Je devins progressivement une histoire dont on parlait au coin du feu, un conte.

Je ne m’étendrais pas sur ce passage, mais lors de mes longues pérégrinations dans la région je fis la rencontre de mon premier autre lunaire. Il se présenta comme un membre de la caste des sans-lune ayant entendu parler de moi et me cherchant pour m’apporter la protection de Luna par des tatouages sacrés. Tout nouveau lunaire devait les recevoir pour ne pas succomber à ce qu’il appela le chimérisme, que notre nature change-forme pouvait engendrer. Il passa plusieurs mois à m’enseigner les us et coutumes des nôtres. Mais si ce fut très instructif, lorsque vint le moment de me tatouer, et que je dus raconter mon histoire, pour que les tatouages ancrent mon corps dans sa propre réalité … forcement … le fait que Luna m’ait choisi était pour lui un mensonge et il tenta de m’égorger pour libérer mon exaltation de ce corps immonde et impie. Je ne survécus que grâce à la magie et à ce magnifique envol d’horribles Potoo.

  
  


Lorsque je revins en catastrophe vers la nouvelle Semaden ce fut pour découvrir que les croyances et l’esprit martial qui nous avaient permis de surmonter les assauts avaient fini par attirer une déesse guerrière. Elle n’était pas vraiment désagréable, mais ne semblait guère apprécier ma présence dans les environs de ‘’ses’’ fidèles.

Je compris que mon temps ici était fini. Et le message que je reçus peu de temps après, me faisant savoir que Jonquille était mourante sonna ma fin.

Faisant fit de toute désapprobation de cette ‘’Bouclier d’un autre Jour’’, je me glissais discrètement en ville pour dire adieu à ma chère sœur qui était arrivé eu bout de sa vie. Lorsque je l’ai embrassé, lui souhaitant une prochaine vie sereine, elle me dit qu’elle en voudrait en simplement une où elle verrait sa petite sœur être moins triste et mieux porter son nom. Je lui offris alors mon plus beau sourire. Puis la laissant au milieu de ses fils, de ses petits enfants et de son premier arrière-petit-enfant, une famille où je n’avais plus ma place, je sortis et levant les yeux au ciel je repensais à toutes ces étoiles tombées … Y en avait-il une pour moi ? Peut-on faire un vœu lorsqu’une étoile tombe ? Peut-elle vous apporter sa bénédiction ?

  
  


Et bon sang de bon soir et bordel à cul ! Cela faisait 30 ans que je posais des galettes au moins une fois par semaine et que j’avais régulièrement des envies bizarres … et mon ventre n’avait-il toujours pas bougé d’un pli !


End file.
